Phases
by Sabichu
Summary: Alcohol is the devil's water, Sougo Okita finds out the one thing people use to forget their problems also causes them. Losing friends, his job, and shattering a girl's world. Can he overcome his abuse? Nonlinear Narrative, multiple point of views. Rated T for now, M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - The Next Day

**Phases**

 **Chapter 1: The Next Day**

* * *

Okita woke up to the chatter and marching footsteps outside of his door.

His body was heavy, but he needed to take a piss, badly.

" _What happened last night?_ " Letting out a sigh.

He rolled over to see it was already 7:40.

"Fuck." He had some difficultly to get up from his futon. Rolling off the mattress, pushing himself off up, only to fall on his butt again.

He still had his uniform on.

That moment he realized he had too much to drink the night before, again.

He smelled his shirt, reeking of mixed alcohols. Okita stripped down to his underwear finding the closest clean clothes to wear before he can go use the restroom and prepare for the day.

He slid the door open with the surprise of his men heading down the hall. They saluted him, "Good morning, Captain Okita!"

"M-Morning." He squinted, slowly adjusting to the lights as he swayed on his way to the bathroom.

It was 7:59.

Toshirou Hijikata slipped into his seat next to Isao Kondo just in time for the daily brief. He cleared his throat, starting the meeting.

"I will make this quick. Read the tasks for today." He held up a piece of paper with an agenda. "Sougo," He caught the man's attention, raising a brow upon hearing his name. "Lead the men out for sortie."

The vice-commander got up from his seat, "Dismissed." shooing the squad to leave. He made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

The men in gold and black began their chatter, "I heard the vice-commander got laid last night!"

"I heard she's still in his room!" Another mentioned.

"That's unlike Hijikata-san to bring women back to headquarters." Okita glanced over to Kondo with tired eyes, fighting his hangover.

"He must really like this woman. Best give him some privacy. You never know, you might end up calling her the Second Lady of the Shinsengumi soon." The older man gave a hearty laugh, patting the young man's back.

Okita winced, covering his ears. Kondo was always cheerful in the morning, but every whisper in the room was giving him a headache. He groaned, using his sword to help him off the ground.

He sluggishly headed out to the main entrance to meet the squads.

Okita caught a glimpse of the vice-commander escorting the woman into the squad car. She had his jacket over her head hiding herself.

Hijikata stepped into the car, quickly driving off.

The men were very curious to who the mystery woman was, and why she was so secretive.

"She must be a big deal if she had to conceal herself."

"Maybe she's a celebrity!"

"No way, why would a celebrity associate with us country samurai?"

"The vice-commander is a good looking fellow."

"You've got some type of crush on the vice-commander?"

"He's better looking than you, ass-chin!"

A fight spurted amongst the Shinsengumi members with some punching of faces.

"So noisy!" Okita shouted pacing in front of the squads as they hastily lined up. "All divisions are to patrol the defined areas on Hijikata-san's agenda, in exception of division six for cleanup duty." He gave a half-assed speech, wanting to get just some shut-eye.

The others marched to their captains' orders as division six sighed in defeat. Okita ordered his own men to patrol the south side of Kabuki district without him.

Okita sat on the step, taking out his infamous eye mask, ready to fall asleep against the pillar.

"Sougo." Kondo stood next to him. "I know it was a wild night, but I need all men out of the compound today, Pops will be coming over as soon as Toshi comes back from his errand."

Okita sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving." He headed out to the gate, waving the Commander with his backhand.

Everywhere Okita went was too loud and distracting. He found a quiet bench in front of a snack bar and laid down, just as he put on his mask, he heard his name.

He sat up seeing one of the Odd Jobs members, Shinpachi walk over to him.

"Good morning, Okita-san. Are you here on duty?" He asked.

"Something like that. What's your business here?"

"A client believes her husband has been embezzling their funds with an investor friend. Gin-san is undercover right now."

Okita yawned and flicked his sword away from the sheath, "I can help you deal with it now if ya want."

Shinpachi crossed his arms into an x, "No, no, there's no need for that! Just, listen." He pushed up his glasses. "I think Kagura is really upset for something you did last night."

Okita looked into the distance seeing the China girl. Her hair up in buns, wearing her typical red Chinese top and black ankle pants. One of her many Odd Jobs outfits.

They briefly made eye contact, only to quickly turn her back away from the men, hearing a clear "Hmph".

He smirked.

"She cursed your name in the morning." Shinpachi said.

Okita's smile widened.

"It's nice to know you're thinking about me, China!" He yelled out to her. However, he hasn't had the faintest clue what happened the night before.

Kagura did not move from her spot. Her arm started to move, flipping the captain off.

Over the years with their constant fights, Okita grew fond of his rival, in personality and appearance. Of course, he didn't want to rock the boat with the relationship they had. He was content with their fights and petty arguments. To do something out of character such as confessing that he wanted to take it to the next level was something he thought about, but never acted upon it. As if he would be the one to tell Kagura the puberty hit her like a truck and has a _really_ nice set of tits, but no; he would never tell her that. Men are prideful creatures.

Okita craned his head to Shinpachi, "She'll get over it. She always does."

They heard footsteps coming down the staircase. It was Gintoki in a disguise, wearing a black wig and a large scar on his face in a pin striped western suit. He gathered his employees to debrief. The Odd Jobs owner gave the officer a nod, acknowledging his presence before walking off with his colleagues.

Okita settled back to his position about to sleep, feeling the vibration in his pocket. It was Yamazaki on the line asking for back up at his location. The officer had no choice but to put his nap on hold, sighing to head over to the spy's rendezvous point.

When Kagura turned 20, she decided to take a part-time job at bar as a hostess to make certain ends meet when things were slow at Odd Jobs. It just so happened the Shinsengumi frequently love to drink at that bar where she worked.

As the police force grew, celebrations were happening much more, that included new recruits, birthdays, and finished cases. She grown accustomed to the obnoxious customers, but it was always fun to see how much she can rack up the most tips and pay for the most expensive liquor at the bar, especially when it came down to the Shinsengumi. She thought of it as getting back the money that the "tax robbers" stole from its citizens.

Oddly enough, a certain captain of the special police squad never once was her customer. He always watched from the side, glancing occasionally to see what customer was with her, usually taking a shot or a sip of whatever was in his hands after. If it was not Kondo trying to bribe Kagura to put in a good word for him to Tae, it was some man with a fetish, for her red hair or someone with a Chinese outfit fetish. Kagura would have some satisfaction making him jealous.

She never understood why men were such cowards, it was obvious that he liked her, and she knew it. Why can't he just ask her out already or at least give an indication of interest rather than calling her names and instigating a fight? She always took to heart the advice from Tae, that men should take the lead in courting the girl. But, men like assertive woman right? No, no, no, it just meant the man was spineless and the woman wore the pants in the relationship and he would dump her immediately because of that reason. Dammit, being a girl is hard.

She got ready for work, letting her hair down and one of her hair covers on the right side, wearing her long red cap sleeve cheongsam with yellow piping. She left the Odd Jobs in a rush, forgetting her parasol to begin her night shift.

The clouds above her became more dark and gray. Kagura began to regret her decision not bringing her purple parasol, feeling a few drops on her head.

A man rushed to her direction, bumping into her shoulder hard as her hair bun cover fell off. She looked back seeing an injured captain was the one who almost knocked her off her tracks.

"Sadist?" Kagura sneered at him watching him hide in the dark alleyway.

"Ugh, not you, not right now." Okita held his arm. Blood was visibly running off between his fingers.

"You ass, I'm going to be late for work!" Balling her fist at him.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" That was an understatement.

A dozen of men armed with weapons rushed pass her. "Hey, are you looking that stupid Shinsengu—" His hand muffled her mouth, dragging her into the alley.

"You're so damn loud." His voice was slightly raised higher than a whisper.

Kagura pushed his hand off from her mouth.

The blonde captain was disheveled. He leaned his head back against the building, panting.

"What happened to you?" Sounding more pissed than concerned.

"Like it matters to you." Okita peeked into the street, finding signs of the men, "They shot me."

"Too bad they missed. They should have aimed for your chest instead."

He deadpanned, pulling her cheek.

"Ow, ow, ow, what that hell?" She exclaimed. As she finished, a clap of thunder echoed through the sky following a downpour.

"I heard something over there!" A man's voice yelled at their direction.

Okita put his hand over her mouth. Kagura shoved his hands away becoming agitated every minute she was with him.

He pulled her in close to his chest, burying her face into him just to keep her voice low, "Shut up will you."

Okita pulled the side of his coat over her body, "The hell you think you're doing?" She looked up at him, watching the droplets run down his face.

"You're so pale that your skin practically glows in the dark." He spoke down to her. "If they see us, I'll end up doing more work than I want to. I really don't wanna deal with Hijikata right now."

Kagura huffed, rolling her eyes, reluctantly obeying.

He kept an eye on the men looking for them. As he heard voices from the side streets, he pulled her closer into him.

He was warm.

Okita's shirt made it feel almost it was skin to skin to her. She could hear his heartbeat, feel him respiring against her, it was strangely soothing. This is what it feels like to be close to him. No fighting, no arguing, just comfort and pleasant silence.

"We'll split up, you take this side and we'll go to that street. Find that damn Shinsengumi brat." One of the men ordered. The captain watched as they scattered to different directions, missing the alley.

He sighed in relief, dropping his arm from her head, letting his part of his coat uncover her. He gulped, breathing heavy again, taking a few seconds to rest from the stinging of his arm.

Okita realized she was still on him. "China, you can get off me now."

There was no response.

"Hey, you deaf?" Nudging her from the side, again no response.

The captain felt her breathing heavy against him. He moved her away from his chest as her bangs shadowed her face.

"Hey, China…" Okita reached over her head with his hand, fingers surfacing her hair.

He paused, thinking she hasn't acted viciously yet.

He continued brushing Kagura's bangs aside with his fingers, gliding her hair behind her ear.

Those cerulean eyes of hers, locked into his own crimson eyes. He never seen her so fixated. Her lips were slightly parted as drops ran down her porcelain skin.

The rain continued to fall onto the ground as the sound of the water became louder.

He kept his hand on her face, looking deep into those eyes of hers closely for the first time.

Perhaps it was the blood loss talking. However, the very same girl he has fought for years had the most amazing eyes.

He stroked his thumb against her cheek, feeling the goosebumps rising on her face. Was this the moment he would cross the line of their rivalry?

Kagura opened her mouth to speak, even before a syllable left her mouth…

Okita leaned in to captivate those lips of hers.

He moved in closer to her parting her lips with his for a deeper kiss. Her lips were soft, the taste of her strawberry lip balm made it even more enjoyable.

He pulled apart looking for a reaction. Anything would do.

Her eyes darted from his half-lidded eyes to his mouth to his eyes again. Was…was that not good? As panic filled his head. She arched her feet up his height, closing her eyes, returning the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close.

His body felt numb as if a bullet wasn't embedded in his arm. He pulled her in with his arms around her back, arching her up, for a more intimate contact.

Lips broke apart, both gasping, nose-to-nose looking at each other with a smitten smile written on their faces.

Kagura blinked, pulling herself back from him. She held onto his forearms, feeling her legs become tingly and unresponsive.

Okita chuckled.

"I-I… late for work." She said, not long after stumbling on her feet, catching her fall. She composed herself, "I-I have to go." Shutting her eyes tightly before running away.

He watched her leave as his mind was calibrating what just happened. His mouth was agape in disbelief.

He crossed that line.

He replayed the events in his mind. She must have enjoyed it too, right? That kiss wasn't an ordinary kiss; to share a mind-blowing kiss enough to fall to her knees was a rarity for anyone.

A vibration came from his pocket snapping him out of thoughts.

He answered the phone.

"Captain Okita, where are you? We've lost track of the rebels!" Yamazaki voice cracked.

"I lost them too." Reality set in as his arm began to sting again. "I'm going to see a medic, I'm injured."

"C-Capta—" He cut him off, flipping down the top of his phone.

Okita rummaged through his coat pocket, finding his flask, removing the cap with his teeth. He spit the cap on the ground, taking a swig of the alcohol before emptying the contents, throwing it onto his wound.

It was going to be a long night. He knew should have just stayed at that bench to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : _"…If you think things are bad now, things are going to get a lot worse."_ \- Gintoki

From the merchandise it looks like Okita is a happy drunk, may be a brash drunk. So how about messy, angry, drunk?

Anyway, this took me a lot longer to write where I sat in front of the screen looking at the document blankly. I wrote this weeks ago hesitating whether I should even publish it, but I made his far so, what the hell.

That it wasn't "The Notebook" type of kiss I wanted, and I thought long and hard how to compose it. (I've never read The Notebook or watched the movie.) I think kissing in the rain romantic and sad at the same time.

This story is surprisingly one of the shorter parts that I have written, and it's not going to be filled with humor and sticking true to the Gintama feel. But at least try to enjoy it as much you can.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 2 - The Day After

**Chapter 2: The Next Day**

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : I have written this in a nonlinear narrative. I think it is complex than most of anything I have written, but it's fun, so far. It may confuse people and it may upset people because I have and will ruined their favorite character(s). Enjoy it for the time being, and if you read it to the end and like it, thank you.

* * *

"Captain, you're awake!" Yamazaki exclaimed. The spy ran out of his room to alert his superiors.

Okita woke up groggy and in pain. His nerves were on fire, spurting in all different directions. He looked over to his left, bound in bandages.

His mouth was dry and gritty. He tapped his tongue against the roof of the mouth trying to produce some saliva with no results.

Rubbing his eyes, he found himself in the infirmary of Shinsengumi headquarters.

Kondo and Hijikata rushed into the room by the young man's side.

"Sougo! I'm glad you're okay!" A tearful Kondo said wiping his runny nose with his sleeve.

"How long was I out for?" Okita asked, lifting his arm. He was constrained by an IV. His eyes followed the tubes leading to large packs of saline, antibiotics and an empty blood transfusion bag.

"Ten hours." Hijikata answered with a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"We found you passed out at a nearby store with your GPS location on your cellphone." Yamazaki explained.

"We got a lead of where the hideout is. We're going to ambush them in a few hours. Your order is to rest."

"I can't just lay here and do nothing while everyone has their fun." Okita said hazily. "Who is going to lead my men to battle without me?"

"Your health is more important. Nagakura1 or your Lieutenant is more than capable to lead your men for this mission." Hijikata blew out his smoke.

"I don't think you're making my health any better, Hijikata-san." The captain side-eyed the vice-commander.

"Toshi is right, stay and rest." Kondo crossed his arms, nodding his head with agreement.

Okita sighed, gritting his teeth. He watched as his superiors leave the room. Another case slipped by his hands, though it was not by choice as this was a large group they have been searching for months.

Luckily, his left arm took the bullet, and not his dominant side. Once the pain subsided, he could still wield his sword and fight but the road to recovery was going to be a long one.

He spent most of the day trying to sleep, unable to waiver his thoughts about Kagura and another 'failed' mission. Getting out of bed was difficult without assistance with so many things plugged into his arm. Okita tried everything he did with his own power, struggling to even just use the bathroom. Some of his loyal men helped him get dressed. He felt embarrassed, but there wasn't nothing his men wouldn't do for him. Every helping hand, he kept count, and person that helped, Okita had a debt to pay, in which he wasn't exactly thrilled about. The only best way to pay them back was going _slightly_ softer on morning practices for his men… maybe only for a day or two.

After a meal, he set out for a walk for himself.

He went back to the scene where it happened. The rain took care most of the evidence. A faint stain of blood was left on the building where he rested.

He took another glace at the alley. At the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar round black and yellow object.

It was Kagura's bun cover, cracked and dirty.

He looked at the hair ornament for a solid minute, contemplating if he should even bother to pick it up to return it to her, an excuse to visit the Odd Jobs.

He left the scene to continue his walk, stopping by a store.

"Welcome, is there something I can help you with today?" The young woman asked him.

Kagura sat on the sofa eating seaweed wrapped rice crackers as she blankly stared at the client. The concerned wife was explaining all the hardships she had to deal with ever since Gintoki told her about the investigation. The Yato continued to eat and stared at the woman. She was obviously talking, but Kagura heard nothing but her crunch of the crackers, as she was preoccupied with other things in her mind. The man she liked kissed her and the best reaction was to run away from him.

She walked into work that night soaked with rain and blood, causing her colleagues to scream thinking she was gravely hurt or might have killed someone on her way to the bar. Her boss was reluctant to send her home, but asked her to dry off and wear an apron and serve drinks that night only.

Kagura couldn't help to wonder if the Sadist survived that night or died in a ditch somewhere. If he did live, she wanted be adults and talk it over like normal, civilized people about the kiss. Would he laugh it off and say it was a mistake? Or maybe he genuinely wanted something more than just being sparring buddies.

She shoved more crackers in her mouth, chomping on the snack until the noise in her mouth was drowning in her head.

"Kagura." Gintoki called her.

"Y-Yes?" She snapped out of her trance, looking at the silver-haired samurai.

His eyes looked at the plate, her eyes following his. It was empty.

Kagura widened her eyes, "S-Sorry, I will get more." Taking the plate rushing to the kitchen, shutting the door behind her. She placed the plate on the counter, taking in deep breaths.

She hasn't felt so overwhelmed with emotion before. That kiss, it was _so_ good, but it was _so_ wrong. He's still a jerk, a fucking handsome jerk. What can he possibly do to make up for all that he's done to her? Over the course of 24 hours, he decided to be a decent human being? That didn't make any sense.

The only thing that stood out was the alcohol. Of course, that was the medium made the entire situation messy. She always thought alcohol solved life's problems, not _cause_ them. Alcohol was what people used to be their true self, she always thought. Her head hurt just thinking about it.

"Kagura, what's wrong?" Gin asked her as he put the teacups in the sink.

"N-Nothing." On the verge of tears. She didn't want to have Gin see her in such a mess.

"Good grief, is it those perverted men again? I told you not to work at that bar. It's not for girls like you." He sighed, scratching his head.

"I wouldn't be working there if it wasn't for you not paying us!" She pretended to be angry about her salary.

Gin took out a wad of cash from his pocket, counting her even share. "Okay, here. The client just paid us. The next installment is next month." He handed her a few hundred yen.

"G-Gin-chan!" She hugged him as he returned the favor, patting her head. She just needed that comfort to keep her mind from slipping into thinking about the Sadist again. Kagura started to cry. Gin felt his shirt get warm from tears and snot.

Shinpachi peeked in, mouthing to Gin, "What happened?"

Gin nodded his head side to side, shrugging his shoulders while consoling the girl.

He handed her a handkerchief, she blew her nose, getting snot everywhere. "Oh, geez." Sighing as he looked at his top seeing Kagura's snot on him.

Kagura started her shift, wearing her usual red dress. She let her entire hair down, as her bun cover was nowhere to be found. It was too late to replace as the uniform store only had a limited supply of jock straps.

A crowd of men came in to the bar. It was the Shinsengumi in their off-duty clothes waiting for a table. A celebration of another closed case and more rebels have been captured.

Okita attended the celebration, although he felt that he didn't deserve to come for the lack of his participation on the case. It was an excuse to see the China girl.

Kagura was with a customer, in the corner of her eye, she saw the captain, and briefly caught on his glare.

He survived.

She laughed, pretending she was listening to her customer.

As the men sat down with their usual spot with all their alcohols prepared for them. He looked over to the girl, doing his routine.

He inhaled, shooting one drink down, and at a change pace, he shot another down. His face turned red, feeling buzzy already. Nothing liquid courage couldn't do.

He made his way to Kagura's table.

"Is the captain, really going for it this time?" One of the members of the Shinsengumi asked another.

"He's really going for it! He's really going for it!" One of them told the other, playfully punching the man's arm.

It was painfully obvious that the entire group knew that Captain Okita had a thing for Kagura and began to chant his name for encouragement.

Okita looked back at his squad giving the death glare. The men giggled like a group of high school girls and put the chant down to whisper.

He reached his destination, staring down the middle-aged man next to her.

"Excuse me, can you leave? The China girl and I got some business here." Okita said to Kagura's customer.

"What do you think you're doing, brat?" She got up from her seat confronting the already drunk captain.

Okita sat down next to the man, and whispered to his face, "Pay your bill and leave, otherwise, I'll cut your dick off." He flicked his sword up, both men hearing a distinct slide of metal coming up a sheath.

The man sweat profusely, nodding to every order to leave. Okita watched the man stumbling on his feet fleeing the table.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" Kagura grabbed him by his kimono.

He moved her hands away from his collar, "I'm saving you from perverted old men." Okita leaned back in his propping his elbows on top of the sofa; he eyed the sake giving her the signal that he wanted some.

"Fuck you, I'm not serving you." Kagura pointed to him. "You had no right to do that."

She was right, but his urgency was much more important than some old geezer that would visit her every other week talking about his marital problems and how his kids won't listen to him.

Okita at least got somewhere with the girl, unlike all these bastards.

His ego definitely swelled. Alcohol really runs through you much faster when there is blood loss involved.

"Well…" he tried to find something to say, as brain was still not functioning at full capacity, "I'm your customer now. You should be serving me now." He said with his eyes half lidded with a giddy look on his face.

"You're drunk already. Get out." She got up to her seat, waving her hand to the bouncer.

"Wait, I'll be good." He forced her arm down. "Hear me out."

She looked at him with her anger vein on her temple.

The bouncer came to her, "Is here something wrong here, Kagura-san?" He asked.

Kagura's face completely changed.

She lit up with the biggest smile on her face, "My mistake Kugami-san! I was waving to one of the servers. Please tell one of them to bring this Chihuahua five bottles of Dom Pérignon to the table and one for each table in the bar. Thank you!"

Okita deadpanned.

"Right way, Kagura-san." He replied, bowing to take his leave.

"You bitch." He smirked.

She returned the expression, "Takes one to know one." Sipping her water nonchalantly. "What do you want Sadist? You _never_ come to my table."

He moved in closer to her.

Kagura clammed up, pushing her legs in together, clasping her hands. She blushed, unprepared for his attack.

"Yesterday… my body reacted before my brain could." He moved closer, placing a hand on her knee, lightly touching his nose on the side of her cheek, whispering in her ear, "…And I want to do it again."

She turned bright red, and her heart felt like it was going to explode. She looked at him nervously.

When did this asshole become so damn suave? Is this his true self, or was it one of his multiple personalities when he's drunk?

"I want to see you later tonight." He said, breathing slow hot heavy air onto the skin of her ear.

" _Oh God…"_ She looked away, embarrassed feeling a little aroused, still clenching her body tightly as if she was going to break her own bones.

She took a few shallow breaths, composing herself before turning back to him, focusing on the subject, "Only under one condition."

"Hm?"

"Only if you're sober."

He shrugged, an easy request, "What time?"

She looked down on the floor, clenching her fist, still red on the face, "I leave here at two."

"Before I leave..."

He took a beautifully wrapped small rectangular box out from his sleeve.

Kagura's eyes widened. Okita presented it to her with his hands. "This is nothing important."

She looked at the box. The first time someone giving her a present on a day that was not a special occasion, "I can't…" with some regret in her voice.

He lowered his head, offering the gift to her, "Please."

"I mustn't receive gifts from…"

He pushed the box against her. For once, this moment was only time he was ever so sincere to another person besides his sister.

She finally took it with both hands, staring at its wrapping paper. The gift was wrapped with gold and purple arches pattern.

"T-Thank you." Kagura said in a meek voice. She kept her head down, giving small quick bows, avoiding direct eye contact with him. She couldn't let him see her this shy. Her heart was racing from the whole exchange.

He placed his hand on her hand, "I'll see you later then." Okita left the table with his sword at his side.

As he exited, he told the bouncer that the Shinsengumi table would be footing the bill as his men tried to get him to rejoin them at their table.

Once he was out of the building, Kagura rushed to the dressing room with her gift. She sat at the bench, holding the box to her chest, hyperventilating. She was so excited to receive a gift, but at the same time, she was so confused the Sadist was being so nice to her. If luck was on her side, she hoped at this box wasn't a trick and would explode.

She calmed down, flipping the tag, reading, "Replacement for your trouble. – Okita." She carefully unwrapped the present. She opened the box.

It was a hairpin.

A brass cloisonné pin with a blue base, a white bunny dancing under a pink cherry blossom tree under a yellow moon. The most beautiful and most expensive gift she ever received.

She felt her eyes begin to swell, "That idiot." Scrunching the wrapping paper. "Why does he do this to me now?" Drops of her tears fell on her thigh.

It was 1:59.

Okita waited for Kagura at the side entrance of the bar. As she requested, he was sober, drinking nothing but tea and water, and an occasional painkiller every few hours.

He was anticipating her arrival.

Perhaps do the mature thing and talk it over first, but he had an insatiable want to just to feel her lips on his again. Maybe even more.

Kagura walked out of the door, reorganizing her belongings.

Okita grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his chest, giving her a kiss on the lips. She took a second to realize who it was before closing her eyes. He was an amazing kisser.

Lips parted, gasping for air. She dropped her belongings, placing her hands over his neck. He pushed her against the wall of the building, kissing her, trailing down her neck. She emitted a small gasp. Okita couldn't help to smirk between those licks and kisses.

She almost slipped into a state pleasure. Kagura realized before anything else can happen, she stopped him. "W-Wait." pushing him away, "Why…"

She paused. "Why are you doing this?" in much concern.

"What do you mean?" He was puzzled.

She pointed to the hairpin that was on her head, "This." She gestured to him and to herself. "What is _this_ , what are you doing?"

He still didn't understand what she meant.

"You really don't remember do you?"

Okita looked away, "I…" he let exhaled, "I don't know what you're talking about." He admitted.

She picked up her things, closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Don't play around with my emotions anymore. When you remember that night and realize your mistakes, talk to me then." She walked away, "Good night."

What the hell was she talking about? What happened _that_ night?

He jogged through his memory. Not much significance, though he did remember one moment:

Kagura laughing. Rosy cheeks, unkempt hair, and a 1.8L of sake.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Episode 292/Lesson 434 - Kagura's bun overs are actually jockstraps for some alien school.

In most East Asian cultures, presents are given with both hands as a sign of respect; also the person must receive it with both hands. It is usually disrespectful to open presents in front of the recipient, depending on the relationship between the persons. It is acceptable to reject gifts at the max of three times, before receiving the gift. Usually, when a gift is given, the person who received the gift must reciprocate a gift no later a month.

Well, if you think this is messy now, wait until the next chapter. It'll make more sense then (I hope).

1 Shinshichi Nagakura is the 2nd Division of the Shinsengumi. He has never been drawn or mentioned in the series. He's only mentioned in the extras that the Gorilla wrote in the volumes. Honestly, I don't even know if Sougo has a second hand man.


End file.
